Collected Fates
by wolfiuz1
Summary: Heavily AU story. Commander Adrian Shepard heads to Eden Prime on a simple pick-up mission, only to find that the mission is far more than its made out to be. The mission spirals out of control from the very start. Covers the events of ME1, and the first part of the Adrian Shepard trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Mass Effect

Collected Fates

_The first of the Adrian Shepard trilogy_

Prologue - Arrival

"Thrusters... check. Navigation... check. Internal emissions sink engaged." Jeff 'Joker' Maoreau stated "All internal systems online. Drift... Just under 1500k." at this another presence on the bridge of the SSV Normandy, a Turian Spectre named Nihlus, piped up

"1500 is good." he replied nonchalantly, the distinctive flange that all Turians possessed when their voices went through the translator even more present than normal "Your captain will be pleased." and with that he turned about and left, leaving the newly arrived Adrian Shepard, Joker, and Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko on the bridge in an uneasy silence. One that was broken by the helmsman

"I hate that guy." he stated plainly, his face blank as he continued to monitor the piloting interface of the Normandy, which looked like a large, flat omni-tool screen. Kaiden managed to hear the pilot mumble "the other one even more." and promptly began to make an argument to it

"He gave you a compliment, so you hate him?" he countered swiftly, looking away briefly from the screen he was sat in front of, only to be rebuffed by Joker almost immediately

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way from the bathroom? That's good." he argued, as the Commander walked up silently behind him, back from a talk with one of the other crew members who worked on the bridge, and remained quietly behind him "I just jumped us halfway across the Galaxy, and hit a target the size of a pinhead, so that's incredible!" he remained unaware of the Commander shuffling behind him as he continued "Besides, Spectres are trouble. I don't like having them aboard call me paranoid." at this he realised his folly, and the sentinel leapt on it

"You're paranoid." Alenko reprimanded "The Council helped fund this project, they have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment." the pilot scoffed, yet never turned away from the piloting interface of the ship

"Yeah, that's the official story," he stated "Only an idiot believes the official story." at that moment both realised far too late that their Commander was situated right behind Joker

"That's enough." he said calmly, causing Joker to very hastily look away from the screen before resuming his work yet the words were backed with a direct order "You're soldiers, act like it!" Alenko remained unfazed, and only bobbed his head with a polite

"Sorry Commander." moments later the comms activated and the deep voice of Captain David Anderson called out

"Joker! Status report." Joker gave an inaudible sigh, and Alenko gave a very slight grin at whatever face the pilot was pulling and Shepard couldn't see

"Just cleared the mass relay, Captain." he reported "Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid."

"Good. Find a comm buoy and link us into the network." Anderson ordered "I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime."

"Aye aye, Captain." Joker responded dutifully "Better brace yourself, sir, I think Nihlus is headed your way. No idea about the other Spectre." at that moment he once again realised his mistake as two sets of distinctive voices - both variations of the usual Turian flange - could be heard in the background of the Captains side of the comms

"They're already here, lieutenant." was the swift response "Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing." the comms shut off almost immediatly afterwards. Joker's eyes darted away from the screen for a moment

"You get that commander?" he asked, Shepard nodded

"Great. You piss off the Captain and now I'm going to pay for it." Joker shrugged and scoffed lightly as he walked away

"Ppf. Don't blame me, the Captain's always in a bad mood." once again he realised he'd left himself open to a quip from Alenko

"Only when he's talking to you, Joker."

Adrian Shepard continued back towards the comm room, ignoring the gossiping of the crew and the friendly bickering of Navigator Pressly and chief engineer Adams down at his workstation in engineering. Preferring to carry on with his job he quickly made his way towards the door of his destination and entered, barely surprised at the presence of the two Turians. What did surprise him was the lack of Captain Anderson. The first Turian, Nihlus, turned to face him

"Ah, Commander Shepard, I was hoping you'd get here first." Nihlus greeted, his tone positive as the other Turian merely continued to watch the still screen depicting Eden Prime's largest colony - the capital, Constant "It will give us a chance to talk." Shepard, meanwhile, was suspicious

"The Captain said he'd meet me here." he stated in a level voice, trying not to give away his suspicions. Nihlus chose to ignore them

"He's on his way." he informed him, before adopting a curious tone "I'm interested in this world we're going to - Eden Prime. I've heard its quite beautiful." Shepard decided to play along

"Most of my crew are from there." he told the Spectre "They say its a paradise." Nihlus nodded and turned back to the screen, where the other Spectre stood unmoving, just watching the screen

"Yes... a Paradise. Serene, tranquil, safe." he replied, in a tone of voice that said 'lets try to be friends, for the sake of morale' "Eden Prime has become a bit of a symbol for your people, hasn't it? Proof that Humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them... but how safe is it, really?" The question did not catch Adrian Shepard unprepared, and he leapt on it

"Are you trying to scare me, Spectre?" Nihlus hastily turned back to face the commander again, and the other Turian turned his head away from the screen, watching the two from the corner of his eye

"You're people are still newcomers, Shepard." Nihlus noted "The galaxy can be a very dangerous place. Is the Alliance truly ready for this?" it was that part that managed to catch Shepard unprepared, and his mind stumbled at it. Before he could ask a question about it Captain Anderson arrived

"I think its about time we told the Commander what's really going on." almost immediately Nihlus stepped out of the way and the second Turian walked towards them. Anderson tensed

"This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run." the second Turian stated

"I already figure that out" Shepard scoffed, though the second Turian chose to ignore it. Before he could continue Anderson interrupted

"We're making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems operational." he explained. Immediately Shepard calmed down, taking on the usual respectful demeanour he had when speaking to the captain - who had effectively taught him everything he knew

"There must be a reason you didn't tell me about this, sir." Anderson could only shake his head

"This comes down from the top, Commander." he expounded "Information on a strictly need-to-know basis. A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation, they confirmed it as Prothean." Shepard's eyes widened slightly at the mention of the ancient aliens

"I thought the Protheans vanished 50,000 years ago." he queried. Nihlus piped up again from beside the large view screen depicting Constant

"Their legacy still remains, the mass relays, the Citadel, our ship drives - its all based on Prothean technology." Anderson chose that moment to continue talking

"This is big Shepard. The last time Humanity made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward two hundred years." Anderson clarified "But Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to handle the something like this. We need to bring the beacon back to the Citadel for proper study." once again Shepard was on the alert, and the other Turian chose this moment to speak

"Obviously, this discovery goes beyond mere human interests, Commander." he stressed "This discovery could affect every species in council space." just to test the waters, Shepard pressed harder on the Batarian rendition of humanity

"Why didn't we just keep the beacon to ourselves?" he contested, and Anderson caught onto it, nodded approvingly. Likewise the other Turian followed

"You humans do't have the best reputation." he answered "Some species see you as selfish. Too unpredictable and too independent Even dangerous." Anderson piped up once again

"Sharing that beacon wil improve our relations with the council." He justified "Plus they know more about the Protheans than we do." Nihlus stepped forward and fell in alongside the other Turian, who began to speak

"The beacon's not the only reason we're here, Shepard." Nihlus explained. Anderson nodded

"The council sent Spectre Arterius to evaluate you, Commander." at this Saren Arterius smiled, his mandibles extended in true greeting.

* * *

**Author's Notice: Welcome to the** **Machine**, care to stay a while?


	2. Chapter 2

Mass Effect

Collected Fates

_The first of the Adrian Shepard trilogy_

Chapter I - A Dead World

Chapter I - A Dead World

"I guess that's why I see them watching me from behind every corner on the ship." he said, Anderson chose that moment to repress any feelings of distrust, even if it meant working alongside the Turian he hated most

"The Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time." he stated, attempting to soothe the situation, though Saren clearly wasn't having any of it, as was indicated by his mandibles flaring in anger "Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy, we want more say with the Citadel Council." the Captain continued to explain "The Spectres represent the Council's power and authority. If they accept a human into their ranks, it shows how far the Alliance has come." Saren went to speak next

"I was impressed when I read the reports from Torfan." he proclaimed, a tinge of studious pride in his voice "A grim business...but you got the job done. That alone was the reason I put your name forward as candidate for the spectres." Shepard could barely hold back his own surprise

"Why would a Turian want a human in the Spectres?" he inquired, voice once again tinged with suspicion. Before Saren could speak Nihlus stepped forward, and Saren remained quiet, allowing his protégé to speak

"Not all Turians resent humanity, some of us see the potential of your species." Nihlus explained "We see what you have to offer to the rest of the galaxy... and to the Spectres." before he could continue Saren resumed talking

"We are an elite group, and its rare to find an individual with skills we seek." he said "I don't care that you're... human, Shepard. I only care that you can do the job." Shepard turned away from the pale, blank-faced Turian with the extravagant crest, and faced Anderson

"I assume this is good for the Alliance?" he asked, and Anderson nodded

"Earth needs this, Shepard." he replied "We're counting on you." Saren nodded approvingly

"I need to see your skills for myself, Commander." he informed Shepard "Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together." now Anderson nodded as he went to explain what was to happen ground-side

"You'll be in charge of the ground team, secure the beacon and get onto the ship, ASAP." he informed them "Saren will accompany you to observe the mission."

"What about Nihlus?" Shepard inquired, a eyebrow raised. Anderson continued

"He'll be on standby in case of an attack on the Beacon." it was a good enough answer for the Commander, who nodded in agreement. A moment later the viewing screen changed from an idyllic picture of Constant into a very static recording, depicting two soldiers huddled inside a colonial hut alongside two scientists. One soldier ran over to the camera of the Omni-tool

"This is staff sergeant Jonathan Parks, we are - heavy attack!" the figure hissed, his compatriot sweeping her rifle over the doorway "They...they just came out - where! They - beacon. All Alliance ships - we need backup - AP!" and with that the screen turned to static. The only noticeable occurrences in the silent room was the widening of the two Turian's mandibles in surprise. The captain, meanwhile, knew that the second the picture disappeared that something big was going down. He began to bark orders

"Joker!" he called into the comms "Take us in fast and quiet!" seconds later the voice of the helmsman gave an affirmative in a very quiet voice, most unlike his usual cocky self.

The squad touched down with Nihlus and Saren staying alongside Shepard's squad - which consisted of a marine named Jenkins and Lt. Alenko. even as they crested one rise the silence that had descended upon the planet was uneasy. They were within hearing range of the dig site, and even that had fallen silent. Out of nowhere there was a burst of noise, and in moments they were stood in a circular formation, guns pointing in every direction. Jenkins laughed quietly as he lowered his rifle

"Its a gas bag," he informed them, pointing to the peculiar creature "Completely harmless." Shepard nodded and cautiously advanced forward, his rifle still held ready in case of a surprise attack, the rest following in turn, sweeping the area. Shortly afterwards finding themselves at the base of the hill and amidst a formation of rocks, the Commander nodding to Jenkins and issuing the silent order to take point.

The lad emerged from the rocks and scanned the area, sweeping over the landscape and holding his rifle at any location that may have held an enemy before giving the all clear sign. The remainder of the group emerged from the rocks and continued onwards.

Everywhere they went, it was empty. A dead planet. Saren went on ahead alongside Nihlus, their eyes darting left and right, their bodies turning like leaves in the wind as they analyzed every little detail of the planet. Shepard's squad followed their example, as the Commander caught up with the two Turians

"The Captain tells me that there's some portable cabins ahead, just over the crest of this hill," Shepard informed them, the two Turians nodded. At that moment Shepard saw something in the corner of his eye, something that stood out against the leafy green bushes and leaves.

Four dull yellow-white orbs, hidden in the shadow of the bush, watching them as they walked. Instinctively he hissed to the others, and opened fire. More likely than anything it was some strange quirk on the Commander's part, but the two human soldiers caught on to it as a warning sign, and followed suit. Moments later the two Turians followed in, the metallic clink-click-clink sound of the Phaestons the Spectres carried blending with the higher sounding M-8 Avenger rifles the Alliance forces carried, turning it into an angelic choir of gunfire as they turned the bush into some parody of what it once was. Shepard quickly proceeded to fire shots into the bushes about them

"We need that body recovered, I'd prefer to know who or what we're up against." he ordered, the two soldiers under his command nodding as they followed his example and fired warning shots into the bushes, he nodded to the blackened and all but destroyed bush "Jenkins, go see about that corpse, Alenko, cover him." the two nodded and they descended down the gentle slope towards the corpse, Alenko nothing more than five steps behind him, the Avenger in his hands at the ready in case something went wrong.

Saren and Nihlus nodded in agreement, the Commander was savvy enough to try and learn what he was fighting. Neither said anything, however, preferring for it to remain as if they were silently evaluating him. Moments later the sound of gunfire was heard, as was the sound of buzzing. They looked to the sky and saw two forms fly away, and scarce seconds later Lt. Alenko was dragging in two bodies. Both Shepard's and Saren's face fell at what they saw

"Jenkins!" Shepard yelled, rushing over to the downed soldier "Alenko, status!?" Kaiden's face was grim, and he was clutching his side in pain

"He's effectively drowning in Medi-gel, Commander." he winced "Its best we get him to the nearest shelter possible." neither noticed nor cared as the two Spectres walked towards the corpse of the downed enemy. Nihlus was the first to speak

"Spirits..." he murmered, Saren nodded in silent agreement "Collectors."


	3. Chapter 3

**Mass Effect - Collected Fates**

**Chapter I, part two - Dragon's Teeth**

Shepard looked up at an alarming speed as he heard the sound of the two Turians speaking about something he couldn't hear outside of mumbling. Slowly he got to his feet, mostly safe in his mind that he would not be loosing a capable soldier, and stalked over to the two Spectres, his face full of a mix between anger and curiousity

"Collectors?" he inquired, the anger audible in his voice "What the hell are they?" the two looked to one another briefly before Saern gave a nod to Nihlus, who folded his rifle and returned it to its mag-holster on his back before heading over to the downed Jenkins and gently lifting him. Saren took the opportunity to explain

"The Collectors are an enigmatic species who exist from somewhere far beyond Council space, we don't know where, and the Shadow broker refuses to disgorge any information regarding them. They are, as you say, exactly what it says on the canister. They collect oddities amongst species, such as Asari who were born without the use of Biotics. Anything exotic or rare, and they're interested.

"I despise them more than you humans, though at least humanity has its uses." Shepard grunted as he once again scanned the bushes

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically, its effect was not lost on the ageing Turian, who merely chose to ignore it, Nihlus calmly walked towards them, Kaiden flanking him, sweeping his rifle about the clearing "I suggest we keep moving. Kaiden, grab that corpse." at this the rest of them looked surprised at the order, though only the Lieutenant spoke up

"Why'd you want to fetch a corpse?" he inquired, Shepard, meanwhile, merely continued to glare at it

"When they ask just what shot us up, I'd much prefer to have proof of the culprit." Kaiden shrugged, put away his rifle, and took out Carnifex before grabbing the corpse, Shepard nodded and made certain the area was clear. They'd made certain it was several times over, but they all knew they'd delayed too much already and the possibility of a surprise attack was too high. Saren advanced forward, followed by Nihlus and Alenko, who had slung the corpse over his shoulder, then the Commander, who was covering the rear.

Soon enough they were in a shallow defile not too far from the hilltop where the Collector had been killed. Around them were three huts, though only one was baring any signs of security, the solitary red holographic panel on the door signifying it was locked, in contrast to the two other huts, one of which was missing its door entirely. Within moments they were fired upon and forced into cover, Shepard taking the opportunity to yell out in the momentary cessation of fire

"we're Alliance marines!" he yelled, standing up and raising his hands in defence, his rifle now resting on top of the crate he was stood behind. He noticed several sets of eyes watching him from a tinted window, though none of them looked to be yellow or glowing dully like the deceased watcher in the bush. He began to carefully advance towards them, hands still raised "We have wounded in need of assistance." at this one of the sets of eyes disappeared from the window and the door panel turned green, opening and revealing a man clad in black and blue Alliance soldier wear, a SMG pointed at shepard

"Name, rank." he ordered, his voice showing extreme doubt. Shepard nodded grimly

"Commander Adrian Shepard, stationed aboard the SSV Normandy under Captain David Anderson." he replied, the soldier nodding in turn and lowering his weapon before checking both ways and motioning for them to hurry inside. The group complied, Kaiden still carrying the corpse of the Collector over his shoulder. At this point two scientists appeared from their hiding space in the corner of the hut and began to check on the injured Jenkins, and the soldier introduced himself

"Staff Sergeant Jonathan Parks, sir." he stated, giving a salute which was returned by the Commander and Alenko, who had dumped the dead Collector "That's one of the buggers who attacked the colony!" Shepard nodded grimly, crossed his arms, and began to inquire what had transpired

"You're the man from the recording, aren't you?" Parks nodded "Can you explain what's happening?"

"I am, and most of my squad were decommissioned from active duty quite quickly." he pointed to two forms covered by sheets "Something froze them during the initial assault, some of them were taken away, closer to the digsite." Shepard could feel for the man stood before him, having lost his squad on Torfan, he understood it

"Sergeant, I'm going to go see if I can get your men directed towards here, if they're not here within a quarter of an hour, expect the worst for them." he replied, before looking to the two scientists, who were fiddling with the chest piece of Jenkin's armour "Is something wrong with it?" one of the scientists, a woman with dark hair, looked up

"most of the impacts tore straight into the Medi-gel dispenser." she replied "Not enough to ruin it, but just enough that only a trickle's getting out. Manuel's seeing if it can be fixed for you." Shepard nodded

"I'll see about you're men, Sergeant." he stated, as the door opened to let him back outside "But my main priority is the safety of the beacon." Saren grunted in annoyance at the de-railing but maintained his silence. nihlus nodded in agreement with Shepard before they headed away from the huts, Kaiden following at the back.

Shepard watched from the base of a hill none too far from the huts as he witnessed something glint in the sunlight. He held up a hand, and motioned for Kaiden to come over

"Can you see anything?" he inquired, Kaiden nodded

"There's something up there, I know that much." the Biotic replied, before he took out the assault rifle and began to head to the hilltop, Shepard and the Spectres following behind. Shepard darted past him

"Sentinel or not, a biotic's a valuable thing on the battlefield. Get your tech armour ready." moments later an orange glow flared up around Kaiden, who nodded and stayed behind Shepard by a few paces. Nihlus looked to Saren, who nodded in agreement before joining them. When they got there a minute later, they bore witness to something very unusual.

Two collectors stood beside a tripod structure, before they grabbed a nearby corpse - in Alliance marine armour - and placed it upon the tripod. Without warning a spike erupted through the corpse's front. Kaiden nearly gagged, Saren and Nihlus' mandibles went wide in surprise, and Shepard remained emotionless. Instead, he crested the hill, and began to fire.

One of the Collectors fell without much effort, taken by surprise as the angered N7 trooper began to rain fire upon them, the other turned to face him, only to be all but obliterated as the others crested the hill, raining combined fire upon it. With a very much inhuman shriek the collector was downed, feebly trying to lift its head, before an armoured boot crashed into its face. Saren promptly marched over and grabbed him by the shoulder, his mandibles flared in anger

"That was idiotic, Shepard!" he admonished him "Barbarianism with a complete lack of regard for tactics!" at that moment Shepard interrupted

"I don't give a damn." was all he said, before scouting through the area for any sign of survivors. Kaiden walked past the Turian, who was stood stock still in surprise, as he approached a tripod. With a hiss the spike retracted, dropping a pallid corpse onto the floor, its form riddled with black wires that gave of a faint blue glow in places, as did its eyes. Across the clearing the spike's began to retract, their occupants dropping onto the floor.

Kaiden cried out in shock as the corpse in front of him rose up onto its feet, as did the others in some strange form of unison, their mechanical, hollow groans coming out in a cacophony that echoed across the lifeless landscape.

As one, they charged.

* * *

**Author's Notice - G**reetings, the author here.

Now, I notice that I have taken a long time in actually uploading this, but that's merely because of an...incident, so to speak. Involving my right arm, which I right with, and stairs. Embarrassing, no?

Now then, if you could taken the time to review my work either here, or on my Deviantart page, it would be most appreciated. After all, a happy author is a dedicated one.

Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mass Effect**

**Collected Fates**

_The First of the Adrian Shepard Trilogy_

**IV - The Beacon**

One of the husks tried to clasp its claws around Shepard's neck from behind his back, only for it to be put down by gunfire from Nihlus. He turned about face, only for another husk to run at him, leaping as it charged past the Turian and down the hill. The Commander let loose a cry and proceeded to meet it halfway, grabbing an outstretched leg before calmly slamming down into the hillside before shooting several times with bursts from the Avenger rifle.

Quite calmly he continued up hill, and as Nihlus continued to shoot towards him, Shepard looked behind him to see an immense swarm of the desecrated bodies. Turning back around he continued to walk backwards uphill, firing sporadic bursts into the see as Kaiden and Saren appeared alongside Nihlus, joining the fire with bursts from their Avenger and Phaeston, respectively.

They began to whittle down the numbers within the horde a squad at a time, when somebody needed to reload they withdrew slightly before rejoining the fight. One by one the husks fell, their corpses trampled underfoot by their fellows.

Within a short amount of time, the husks were gone, a sea of grey in their place. The sheer number of corpses reached from the small stream where they had emerged to the base of the hill where they stood. Shepard looked up, and in the amber sky of the planet, he saw the red cloud, and within it a form, immense beyond imagining, floating within. He raised his rifle

"That must be where they're coming from." he stated, as the others looked to where he was pointing. The Turians looked to one another, their mandibles flared just enough to show that they lacked cheeks to cover the side of their mouths "Meaning that...their arriving from the Starport! Alenko, with me!" Kaiden proceeded to follow that order, and both spectres got the basic idea of it.

One biotic to one soldier.

The two groups proceeded to follow the stream towards the Starport, before clambering back out when they were close enough. Almost immediately there sense of smell was overpowered by a sickly sweet reeking and the smell of burnt flesh. Taking the opportunity to investigate, Kaiden nearly being sick at the sheer thickness of the smell as they drew closer to the large pile of corpses that were burning. Shepard merely grunted before looking to the starport and walking off. Followed first by Saren, then Nihlus and Kaiden.

* * *

As they entered the compound they found themselves beset by a group of husks. In a tight corridor - a ruined conveyor ran alongside to the left, leading to the transport rail. To the right was a crane, situated behind several more crates. Kaiden let loose with a biotic throw, tossing aside one of the husks into a crate, before flopping limply onto the ground. Saren chose to forgo biotics in favour of firepower, phaeston rifle roaring as he emptied the clip into the oncoming group. Nihlus and Shepard joined him, before Kaiden took Adrian's place, as the commander began to duck and weave towards the husks, a wild grin on his face before he blasted one in the face with a Katana shotgun.

With a simple nod, he continued forwards, taking care to blast each of the husks in the head as he passed them, reloading as he finished. Given the fact that the _normandy_ was supposed to dock at the starport in order to pick up the beacon and accompanying scientists, it was all too likely that the beacon was going to be in an outlying storage room. They passed an open vent, only for them to hear whimpering and sobs. They paused, and with their guns pointed at the opening to said grate, Shepards right hand - which was sheathed in its omni tool - lit up and he knelt in front of the grate

"Who's in there?" he asked, his voice dropping to a softer tone "Its okay, you can come out now." at this the sound of scuffling could be heard, as could banging sounds from within the vent as a young child's head popped out, followed by the rest of him, then a lady clad in Alliance military colours, then a man in a mix and match uniform. At the last two Shepard looked very...strange. As if in a mix of anger and pride "Names, rank."

"Gunnery Sergeant Ashley Williams," was the first introduction. The man looked at the kid, who was still crying weakly, before turning to Shepard, 'Ashley' stepped in, a look of disgust on her features "Civilian contractor Gerasin Kuklov." Kuklov merely bobbed his head in deference to the four

"We his the pipes to protect several dock workers." he looked to the child "Go tell them it is safe now, lad." the child nodded and darted off into the pipe. Several minutes later a few more people emerged, the child at the front once again "All I know is that his parents are dead. They ran here from the hut up on the hill outside, the restless caught them."

"I need to know where the the beacon is." Shepard stated, looking to the other end of the corridor "We need it off world, now." Ashley pointed in the general direction that shepard was looking in. With a grim nod the four - or rather, small crowd of people armed with various shooting implements, mostly pistols - headed towards the room containing the beacon.

* * *

They were surprised by its simplistic appearance, to say the least. for a race of advanced aliens, the beacon resembled nothing more than a pillar on a stone slab, pulsating green. Strangely enough, while they were progressing through the facility they had heard a deep rumble, and as they exited they saw the hive like structure of the Collector vessel leaving the atmosphere, covered by the red cloud. Shepard stepped closer to the beacon, to make certain it wasn't rigged with an explosive trap.

Nothing happened.

Shepard activated his omni tool, before fiddling about with it and sending a brief sign designating it as clear for extraction. Soon enough the _Normandy _appeared, lowering the boarding ramp as several of its crew stepped out.

With a deep rumble, Shepard was hoisted into the air as the beacon activated and all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Author's Notice:** First of all, allow me to apologise profusely for the relatively short chapter. Second of all, it will be all that can be published before I leave the fiction writing for a while. A fortnight or two at most. As usual, please leave a review.

Until then, I bid thee adieu.


End file.
